Um Pouco de Você
by Rafa Riddle
Summary: Os olhos... Os olhos grandes e absurdamente verdes continuavam a fitálo. Acusando... Não... Acusando não. Ela era boa demais pra isso. Ela era boa demais pra ele.O homem de cabelos negros fechou aqueles lindos olhos pro mundo.


**Notas :** Essa fic foi feita para o amigo oculto do grupo Devoradores de Fics. A minha amiga oculta é a Mia Galvez que tem minha permissão para publicar esse texto aonde ela quiser., seguindo as regras da nossa "ministra" Belle, é claro.

**Agradecimentos:** A minha querida beta linda que só pra começar foi quem teve essa idéia maravilhosa do amigo oculto. Obrigada Belle!!!

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens aqui citados pertencem à J.K Rowling (o que não deixa de ser uma pena), à Warner Bros. e também à varias editoras (Rocco, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, etc). Esse texto não tem nenhum fim lucrativo (o que também é uma pena).

**Um Pouco de Você.**

** Ainda há um pouco de seu gosto em minha boca.  
Ainda há um pouco de você amarrado à minha dúvida.  
Ainda é um pouco difícil de dizer o que está acontecendo.**

A pele dela estava tão fria, os olhos... Ah os olhos! Tantas e tantas vezes ele se perdeu no verde daqueles olhos. Mas agora eles não brilhariam mais. Nunca mais. Mesmo ali, no meio dos destroços, Lily ainda era bela. Nem mesmo a morte foi capaz de lhe roubar o encanto.

Severo Snape sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem. A única mulher que amou estava morta, e a culpa era sua. Ele a matou, de uma forma ou de outra havia sido ele.

Os olhos... Os olhos grandes e absurdamente verdes continuavam a fitá-lo. Acusando... Não... Acusando não. Ela era boa demais pra isso. Ela era boa demais pra ele.

O homem de cabelos negros fechou aqueles lindos olhos pro mundo. O contato com a pele dela o fez chorar ainda mais.

Levantou-se rápido. Ao longe viu Potter, também morto. Mas não se importou com seu odiado rival. Se ele não a tivesse roubado, talvez ela ainda estaria viva. E, quem sabe, Severo poderia ser feliz. Mas ele estragou tudo. Tudo!

"Ele estragou ou foi você mesmo?" alfinetou sua consciência. "Ele! Claro que foi ele!" falou alto, em resposta a si mesmo..

Foi cambaleando até o que sobrou de um banco. Apesar de doer, enquanto olhava para o corpo de sua amada, Severo teve que fazer muita força para desviar o rosto. A casa na qual Lily passara os últimos anos de sua vida estava destruída. "A casa onde ela teve um filho com outro" pensou amargurado. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Por que ela tinha que ter feito isso? Ele sabia que poderia tê-la feito muito mais feliz do que Potter jamais poderia sonhar em fazer. Ele deveria ter sido o pai do filho dela.

O filho... A culpa tomou conta de Severo novamente. Tudo começou aí. Se ele não tivesse dito aquilo a Lord Voldemort... Mas ele não sabia que se referia ao filho de Lily, não sabia que aquela profecia causaria a morte de seu amor. Não havia como ele saber!

"Por que você falou?" recomeçou sua insistente consciência. "Porque achei que era o certo. Sou, ou era, Seu servo. Tinha que Lhe contar sobre isso." "Foi por causa dele que ela não te quis."

Severo arregaçou a manga esquerda. A tatuagem feita a fogo ainda estava lá. Mais fraca, é verdade, mas ainda lá. Ainda se lembrava de quando ela tinha visto aquela marca pela primeira vez. A decepção naqueles olhos o machucou mais do que qualquer castigo que Voldemort pudesse tentar lhe dar. Ele só queria o poder para tentar se igualar a Potter, que sempre fora tão popular, tão talentoso. Só queria estar digno de merecê-la.

"Eu queria que você entendesse que não se trata disso. Mas vejo que nunca vai conseguir" disse ela naquele dia. Agora ele começava a entender. Só que já era tarde demais, como pra tudo em sua vida.

E o menino? Será que ainda estava vivo? Uma pequena fagulha de esperança surgiu no coração do ex-Comensal da Morte. Afinal, a criança era um pedaço que Lily havia deixado. "Aposto como tem os olhos da mãe." Sorriu. Mas o sorriso sumiu quando olhou de novo para o corpo do outro. Esse pedaço dela não estava puro. _Ele_ o contaminou. Severo tinha certeza sw que sempre que olhasse para o menino se lembraria da última conversa com ela. Ainda se lembrava tão bem.

_"Severo subiu as escadas, apressado. Mal podia esperar para ver sua ruiva. Para lhe contar as novidades. Fazia tanto tempo que não a via, desde que ela entrara na Academia de Aurores e ele para o grupo dos Comensais. Lados opostos. Mas agora isso iria mudar._

_Quando chegou na frente da porta, a alegria enchendo seu peito, ouviu um barulho dentro do apartamento. Parecia que alguém acabara de aparatar. 'Será que ela acabou de chegar?' Recuou um pouco, com medo de ser inconveniente. Mas a ansiedade falou mais alto. Bateu._

_Não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ver Lily. Linda com sempre. Usava um véu branco cobrindo os cabelos vermelhos. O sorriso dela morreu ao vê-lo._

_- Severo..._

_- Lily... Você está linda..._

_Ela sorriu meio sem graça._

_- Por favor, entre. – disse, tirando o véu e dando passagem a ele._

_Havia mais uma mulher no lugar. Severo puxou pela memória e reconheceu Madame Malkin, a costureira do Beco Diagonal. Ela tinha uma fita métrica em torno do pescoço e guardava alguns tecidos, na maioria brancos._

_- Boa tarde Madame._

_- Boa tarde Sr... Snape? _

_O rapaz assentiu._

_- Madame, será que podíamos continuar outro dia? – perguntou a ruiva._

_- Claro, claro. – respondeu, já recolhendo suas coisas – Só queria lembrá-la que você não pode demorar muito._

_- Fique tranqüila. Pode usar a lareira, se preferir._

_- Ah, prefiro sim. Sabe como é, a loja tem feitiço anti-aparatação agor,a e eu tenho que andar um tantinho. A lareira facilita as coisas. – falava distraída – Obrigada. – e entrou nas chamas verde-esmeraldas._

_Mal a mulher se foi e Severo abraçou Lily._

_- Senti tantas saudades, você não..._

_Ela se desviou._

_- Severo, temos que conversar._

_- Sim temos. Tenho tantas coisas pra te dizer. – e tentou abraçá-la de novo, e de novo ela desviou. – O que houve?_

_A Auror não olhava nos olhos dele._

_- Muita coisa aconteceu na minha vida depois que você foi embora. Depois que você se tornou um Comensal. – falou triste._

_- Lily, antes me escute, sei que você ficou magoada, decepcionada com minha escolha. Mas eu vim... eu vim lhe dizer que estou disposto a deixar Voldemort por você. – se aproximou dela – Porque eu sei que isso te machuca. E odeio pensar que algo que fiz dói em você._

_Ela o olhou agora. Seus olhos estavam marejados._

_- Severo, por favor..._

_- Não, espere. – ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e chegou mais perto – Eu decidi me tornar alguém que te faça sentir orgulho, Lily. Só preciso que me ajude. – chegou ainda mais perto._

_- Não faça isso... Não posso... – ela agora fazia força pra não chorar._

_- Não pode? Por que, meu amor? É claro que você pode. Por mim – encostou sua testa na dela – Por nós. – dobrou um pouco os joelhos para ficarem com os olhos na mesma altura – Me perdoa. Eu te amo tanto._

_Ela fechou os olhos, mas quando eles roçaram os lábios, Severo a deixou escapar de novo._

_- Severo, me escute agora, por favor. – agora as lágrimas já escorriam – Eu disse que muita coisa mudou, bem... uma delas... – respirou fundo – É que eu estou grávida._

_Ele quase pulou de alegria._

_- Grávida?!?! Isso é maravilhoso, meu amor! Um filho! – ele a abraçou de novo – Nosso filho. – Lily soluçou. Ele a afastou e sorriu enquanto arrumava uma mecha de cabelo dela – Por que você está chorando, meu bem? Eu adorei. Sério. Sempre quis ter um filho com você. Essa é a melhor notícia que você poderia me dar. Que homem não ficaria feliz em saber que a mulher que ama está grávida de um filho seu? – e sorrindo, se aproximou pra tentar beijá-la de novo._

_Lily o afastou com violência. O rosto todo manchado de lágrimas._

_- SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊ ME ESCUTAR?!?!?!?!?_

_Ele parou de chofre, assustado._

_- Você não é o pai!!!! Entendeu? NÃO É! – desabafou aos soluços._

_Silêncio._

_- Então quem é? – perguntou Severo, com a voz trêmula e fria._

_- James Potter. – respondeu a ruiva baixinho._

_Parecia que o mundo tinha congelado. Nada se mexeu na sala. Ninguém falou. Severo se sentiu como se tivesse ido do céu direto pro inferno. Potter. A pessoa que mais odiava no mundo._

_- Severo... Desculpe-me._

_Ele continuou calado._

_- É que você tinha sumido, e ele sempre esteve ali. Eu estava sozinha, triste..._

_Ele fez um muxoxo de desprezo e deu-lhe as costas. Então, agora a culpa dela tê-lo traído com um idiota ainda era dele?_

_- Aconteceu. – falou como quem pede desculpas._

_Ele pegou o véu que estava jogado em cima do sofá. Foi como se uma faca gelada estivesse atravessando seu corpo. Virou-se para ela e mostrou a tiara sem dizer palavra._

_- Bem... – ela engoliu o choro – Estou grávida então..._

_- Então você vai se casar com aquele imbecil? – completou._

_Ela abaixou a cabeça, mas logo levantou._

_- James é um bom homem, sempre esteve comigo quando precisei. Tem um caráter incontestável... Nunca fez nada que pudesse..._

_- ENTÃO É ISSO? UM CASTIGO? POR UM ERRO? – gritou enquanto jogava o véu longe._

_- Não! – ela voltou a chorar – Não é nada disso! Só... Só aconteceu! _

_Agora quem fazia força pra não chorar era ele. Não iria chorar na frente dela. Andou agitado e em silêncio, de um lado pro outro, por alguns minutos, até parar, com cara de quem achou a solução perfeita._

_- Já sei! Já sei meu amor! Eu me caso com você! – ele segurou os ombros dela de novo – Crio seu filho como se fosse meu. Você não precisa se casar com o Potter! – o nome saiu quase cuspido_

_-Severo... – ela tirou as mãos dele devagar – O problema é que eu quero. Eu me apaixonei por ele._

_Foi como um balde de água fria._

_- Desculpe. – e continuou com tristeza – Por favor, vá embora. James está vindo. Não quero que vocês se encontrem. – disse ela enquanto ia até a porta abrí-la._

_Ele ainda demorou um pouco naquela posição, quando passou por ela na porta parou e falou:_

_- Mas eu ainda te amo. – e beijou, dessa vez ela não tentou impedir._

_Ele não se lembra o que fez depois que saiu de lá"._

Lembrando disso ali, perto do corpo dela, por um momento ele a odiou. A odiou por tudo. Teria abandonado tudo por ela, mas depois daquilo acabou voltando a ser Comensal. Ela acabou com a vida dele.

Levantou-se e foi até ela de novo, mas quando a olhou, percebeu que nunca conseguiria odiá-la de verdade. Parecia um anjo dormindo. Não se pode odiar um anjo. Ficou de joelhos, com o corpo curvado sobre o dela.

- Eu ainda te amo. – beijou seus lábios frios – Sempre vou.

Ajeitou seus cabelos.

- Desculpe. Não queria machucar seu filho. Não queria machucar você.

O vestido dela se parecia com o daquele dia.

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra você me perdoar?

Escorria sangue de um corte em seu rosto, algum caco de vidro provavelmente. O fio dele se misturava aos fios de cabelos dela, contrastando com sua pele muito branca.

- Diga-me.

Silêncio.

Então soprou um vento muito forte, tirando um grosso papelão que cobria uma das mãos dela. Lily ainda segurava a mamadeira de seu filho, estava firme junto ao corpo dela.

- O bebê? É isso? Tenho que ajudá-lo?

Como nada mais aconteceu, Severo encarou aquilo como um sinal. Se era esse o último pedido de Lily, quem seria ele para dizer não.

Tornou a se levantar. Então era isso. Para se redimir teria que salvar o fruto de sua traição.

- Que assim seja, então.

Ouviu um barulho. Resolveu sair logo dali, não seria bom que o vissem no local. Mas, antes de aparatar, olhou pela última vez para aquele rosto.

- Adeus, meu amor.

E se foi. Apenas o corpo se foi. Por que a alma, essa morreu junto de Lily...

**N.A.:** É só pra lembrar vocês daquela frase já tão batida:

Reviews! Por favor!!!!

Façam uma autora feliz!

**Lady Bellatrix**


End file.
